The present invention relates to a pressure reducing regulator for use in systems operable by pressurized gas, and, more particularly, to a safety pressure reducing and regulating device which maintains a desired operating pressure in the system and provides protection against catastrophic failures.
The present invention provides a safety pressure reducing regulator for use with beverage dispensing equipment utilizing a pressurized gas source which reduces the gas pressure of the source to a desired level for dispensing operations and provides safeguards against possible injury and death in the event of failure of the pressure regulator. The present invention achieves a fail-safe pressure reducing regulator suitable for use with pressure sources containing high pressure compressed gases or highly compressed liquids which gasify at the time of pressure reduction.
Typically, in a dispensing system for drawing liquids, such as beer or soda, from containers, such as beer kegs or barrels, a source of pressurized gas is employed to pressurize the liquid contents of the container. The gas pressure source is usually coupled to the container via a pressure regulator which is intended to reduce the high gas pressure from the source to a suitable pressure level for operation of the dispensing system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,631, assigned to the common assignee herewith, discloses a pressure regulator which provides protection against over pressurization of the container beyond safe limits. Other types of pressure regulating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,195,728; 2,642,701; 2,770,252; 2,816,561; 2,891,569; and 3,088,486. U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,496 shows a diaphragm meter valve.
Generally, the prior art devices have been susceptible to failure in operation and have not provided complete protection against over-pressurization which frequently results in serious injury or death to persons in the immediate area when an explosion occurs. Some of the current devices employed perform the desired pressure reduction and regulation in a single stage which leads to extremely dangerous situations when the devices fail. In addition, the current devices generally do not employ adequate reverse flow check valves or systems to preclude the contamination of the regulator mechanism by reverse flow of gas or liquid through the device at the time it is disconnected from the pressure source. Moreover, the devices generally allow free interchange of various gauges, shut-off valves, pressure hoses and other types of fittings at the various high pressure and low pressure ports of the devices. Thus, it is possible for mistakes to occur in the installation of such devices with accompanying malfunctions and dangers.
Safety is a major concern in the installation and operation of pressure reducing and regulating devices. Avoidance of catastrophic failures is absolutely essential because such failures can result in serious personal injury and even death of persons in the immediate area of the equipment. Experience has shown that nearly all catastrophic failures of pressure regulating devices in the prior art are the result of contamination, or the absence or malfunction of reverse flow check valves in the equipment. The devices are also susceptible to malfunctions resulting from tampering by inexperienced or qualified personnel with the intended operation of the devices. In addition, failures due to normal wear can become catastrophic because of the inadequate safety considerations in the design of the equipment.